


Sounds of the Finalizer

by technorat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Finalizer (Star Wars), Kylux Cantina, M/M, Pre-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/pseuds/technorat
Summary: There are many sounds that can be heard within the walls of the Finalizer.





	Sounds of the Finalizer

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble was originally posted April 9, 2017 on tumblr. Posting it here, just in case
> 
> you can find me [here](http://gaygalaxyguy.tumblr.com) on tumblr and you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) on twitter. Based off a kylux cantina post you can find [here](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/159390578630/the-sounds-of-the-finalizer)

The humming of engines.

Footsteps, echoing across cavernous halls.  
  
Murmurs, bits of unimportant conversations, voices cutting off as soon as he made his presence, his unhelmeted gaze meeting those scared faces of the Finalizer’s crew.  
  
The scattered thoughts of said crew. Not so nice.  
  
The less scattered thoughts of said crew’s General. Often times scathing, never nice. But acceptable.  
  
More private noises, noises for Ren alone.  
  
Soft sounds of the General’s sighs as he lies down on his bed, sheets rustling.  
  
Even softer, his words as Ren brings himself behind him, wrapping an arm around Hux’s waist.   
  
Impossibly soft, the softest, are the words left unsaid.


End file.
